Unseeing
by Grawrr
Summary: Re-uploaded. My story was deleted, I oops-identally put a word I shouldn't have in the summary. *bows* My fault and here it is again. Enjoy! "I got into a accident now I'm blind" - Read and find out what else happens.


This idea randomly came to me while I was listening to Set Fire to the Rain by Adele. Love that song.

Anywho I hope you enjoy this short story! ^_^

_You always said I was the cruel one, but no, it was you._

I knew you were in love with me, I always knew but I refused to believe it. I chose to look the other way. You knew that as well.. How can you be so cruel is what you would say to me, I of course played dumb every time. Eventually you gave up and things returned to normal.. No I wouldn't call it normal you were different. Your smiles were forced, your eyes were dull. It was hard being around you, it hurt so much. It was my fear that made you like this. I came to a swift decision: I decided to tell you how I felt. I remember the look you gave me when I spoke those three words, you broke down crying, begging it not be a dream. That look of unbearable pain changed to overwhelming joy the second I kissed you. I put all my love, my very being into that kiss, hoping to convey all that I am, all that I feel. I felt stupid for taking so long, truth is I always loved you. I was just scared, you are after all my best friend, if things didn't work out, not only would I lose you as my lover but as a friend. That thought I couldn't handle, it haunted me. But my love for you over came that fear, and I saw how much you loved me. That's when I decided to put us both out of our misery. I proclaimed my undying love to you, and till this day it remains forever burning.

When we first started dating I was happy, you were happy, but it was weird. I mean the both of us are such good friends it was hard breaking that habit, and changing to lovers. Lucky it didn't last long only the first few weeks. All our friends were happy when we told them we were dating. I still remember what Mai said she shouted to heavens saying FINALLY with a big grin on her face. We all celebrated it, and I never seen such a genuine smile on your face. You had your arms wrapped around my neck, and I around your waist. We were going strong, a couple that would last for the years to come - Our friends would say.

It would've been two years coming next week. I admit I should've payed more attention to you, with my new business blooming, I had to work more at the shop, sometimes till the early hours of the next morning. You always said you were okay with it and that you understood it was only for a short while. It lasted three months.. The last day I got off earlier then usual. I decided to go out to celebrate, of course I called you but I received no answer. I left a message explaining what I was doing and asking you to join when you got the message. It was myself, Nao, Mai, Chie, and Aoi. We all decided to go straight to the bar to have some drinks. We were there for two hours till Nao got us kicked out for starting a fight with some bitch as she called her. Seeing how I didn't get a call from you, I decided to call it a night and head home to you. _I should've stayed with them._

I pushed my motorcycle all the way home, luckily it wasn't too far and thankfully I made it before the rain got worse. I was in a fairly intoxicated state, I remember having trouble opening the damn door to our house. I some how made it to our bedroom door. I heard voices, well moaning to be exact. I thought nothing of it and opened the door. You were underneath him as he was thrusting into you. I stood there not being able to form a coherent thought, I could feel the tears forming in my unblinking eyes. I could barely make anything out it was like I was able to see yet unseeing. I focused my eyes on to your face. You were shocked.. And talking yet I only heard muffled sounds. I barely remember running out of our.. No your house. The muffled sounds louder. I felt something grab my arm, I pulled with all my might to break free from the grasp. I hopped on my bike driving away. _That was the last time I ever saw you._

I drove as fast as my bike would allow me to. My eyes still not able to focus on anything, and the hard rain falling wasn't helping either. I made a sharp turn to the right.. _Headlights was the last thing I would see._

The first thing and only thing I could see was darkness, it was devouring me. I was lost and scared. I was shouting turn on the lights.

The next time I awoke it was still there but I felt someone grasping my hand, it relaxed me. I turned toward them, hoping to see, yet the darkness was still there. They were crying speaking my name, I was able to make out other voices, I wasn't alone. I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them the darkness would be gone, I was disappointed. I could feel my own tears sliding down my face. Why won't the darkness leave.

I layed there for some time listening with ears that refused to hear. Eyes that only could see the darkness. Trying to remember anything. I was so lost, and scared, I didn't know anything and before I knew it I drifted off to sleep.

This time when I woke up, I was able to hear clearly but I still couldn't damn see. That beeping sound was infuriating and would not shut the fuck up. It pissed me off. The woman seeing that I was up excused herself to get the doctor. 'Doctor? Why would they need-'

"Kuga Natsuki, my name is Dr. Arisaka."

"What the fuck is going on? Where the fuck am I? And why the fuck are the lights off I can't see a damn thing."

"Miss Kuga I ask that you please calm down. I am willing to answer your questions but you have to remain calm. Understood?"

I merely nodded my head.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember waking up, only seeing darkness. I could hear crying but it was muffled."

"Okay. Do you remember anything before that?"

I thought for awhile before shaking my head, speaking a soft no.

"I see, it's very normal for that to happen. Right now you are in Fuka hospital and have been for the past four months. You were involved in a accident. You are very lucky to be alive Miss Kuga. Fortunately you were wearing a helmet. During the accident you hit your head inducing a coma. I'm sorry to inform you that because of this accident you may never see again."

"N-Never see again..?"

"It's still possible to recover your vision, that however, depends on you."

"I shall leave you alone for awhile. If you need anything please use this. It's a hand-held device, it lets the nurses know if you need anything."

I nodded my head. I heard the footsteps leaving and the door being shut.

I wasn't sure what to think. So many things were running through my head. Vision gone. Still able to recover. How am I to do that. Why was my head so damn hazy. She said it was normal, but I was pissed off because of it. And it's giving me a damn headache. Fucksakes. Haze go away, remember you worthless brain.

"Shizuru," I whispered as tears flowed out of my unseeing eyes. "Why?"

I heard knocking at the door. " Natsuki, it's Mai, I'm coming in."

"I'm glad to see you- Natsuki! What's wrong?"

I felt her grasping my hand. "Shizuru."

"Don't worry I called her she's on her way."

"NO! I-I don't wanna see-speak to her."

"What! Why not? She's your girlfriend"

"Girlfriend? HA! Don't make me laugh, what kind of girlfriend ch-"

I was rudely cut off by the door being slammed open, "NATSUKI! Oh my natsuki." I could hear her sobbing.

"What the hell are you doing here? I don't want to speak to you. Leave. Now."

"Na-Natsuki.. Wha.. Why?"

"Natsuki Kuga what the hell is wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with both of you! This thing dares to come see me after what she did!"

"N-Natsuki I don't understand?"

"What's not to understand Shizuru. Don't play dumb with me. I'm blind not fucking stupid."

I could hear her crying, begging me to tell her what was wrong. It was pissing me off.

"You cheated on me yet you dare come to see me, acting as if nothing is wrong. How can you be so cruel?" I started crying.

"No! I never cheated on Natsuki. I love you. Why-Why would you say that?"

"I remember what happened, I saw you and him in bed together. Him on top of you thrusting into you, you moaning his name. After that I left, and now look where I am! I got into an accident now I'm fucking blind."

"Natsuki no! That-That didn't happen. I didn't cheat. I love you."

"I know what I saw!"

"Natsuki."

"What Mai!"

"She's telling the truth."

"The fuck you talking about? She's lying!"

"Natsuki, your accident, it happened after you left the bar. You were worried about Shizuru because she wasn't returning your calls. We tried to tell you to stay and wait for a cab, but you wouldn't listen. You just drove off. Shortly after we-we got a call that you.. You were in a accident."

"I don't understand I saw her and him.."

"I believe I can answer that, sorry for eavesdropping but I heard yelling."

"Hello Dr. Arisaka."

"Hello Mai, Shizuru. As I was saying it's normal for those in acoma to experience dreams."

"It was a dream.."

"Yes, with that being said, Mai would care to join me I'm sure these two have some things to discuss."

"Hai."

After they left Shizuru finally spoke, "Natsuki..?"

"Shizuru, I'm-I'm so sorry, it just.. It felt so real. I'm so sorry. I-"

"Natsuki it's okay. I love you and never forget that. I'm happy to see you're finally awake."

"I love you too. Do-Do you still love me even though I can't.. See? I'm so useless!"

I heard her footsteps approaching and felt her arms wrap around me, pulling me closer. "No! Natsuki is anything but useless. I love you Natsuki, I don't care if you can't see. There's still hope that you can recover your sight. I will stay by your side. I'll always be here my Natsuki. Never think otherwise. It pains me to hear you speak those things."

"Shizuru, thank you. I love you more than you can ever understand."

"Don't worry we'll get through this together my love."

And we did, it took time but I managed to get my sight back. It was all thanks you. My love.


End file.
